


Talk Dirty To Me

by AuthorOutOfTime



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Subway ride, Therapy, i thought it was funny, misleading title, no porn this time, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/pseuds/AuthorOutOfTime
Summary: Bucky is on his way home when he decides to text Steve and ask him to talk dirty to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

Bucky stood on the subway, on his way home from another in an endless line of therapy sessions. This one was with Stark, so it was worse than usual. It's not that he disliked the guy - quite the opposite, actually. But getting him to talk during their joint sessions was like pulling teeth. Bucky understood. He was the reason...well. There was no point in dwelling on it. Stark had finally accepted a few weeks ago that Bucky wasn't Bucky then, but that didn't make any of any easier on either of them. He had offered, though, to take a look at Bucky's arm, so, progress.  
Bucky took out his phone and, hoping for something a little more uplifting than his therapy session, fired off a text to Steve.  
Bucky: (3:06pm) Hey Stevie. Talk dirty to me.  
A text bubble appeared immediately, disappeared, and reappeared.  
Steve: (3:07pm) I'm not wearing any fucking underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I fucking asked you to a hundred fucking times.  
Bucky grinned gleefully and tapped out a response.  
Bucky: (3:07pm) That IS dirty. I'll be home soon. You gonna howl for me, commando?  
Steve: (3:08pm) I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. You are doing the laundry again when you get home.  
Bucky: (3:09pm) Yeah, yeah. Love you, Punk.  
Steve: (3:09pm) Love you, too, Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://blackcamouflagewarpaint.tumblr.com/


End file.
